User blog:FlaDiver52/The Making of a Millionaire One Blanket at a Time...
The True Cost of a Blanket (One Blanket at a Time) Brought to you by FlaDiver52 Dear Farmers, I know that with costs driving everything through the roof nowadays it is sometimes difficult to justify spending more to invest in trying to make more for your efforts. So, the following data compiled by a justifiable Hay Day Addict (because he has NOTHING better to do)…. Shows what the True Cost involved in order to produce one Blanket. Also if you are dead set on making blankets just know that TIME is the most important factor. 1 Blanket requires: a. 3 Cotton Fabrics b. 1 Pumpkin c. 5 Duck Feathers And with a Mastered Sewing Machine will take 2 hours and 58 minutes or 6 diamonds to produce. No Big Deal you say…. Well wait until you see what and how we get to that start point. A. One Cotton Fabric requires 3 Cotton and in the Mastered Loom Machine takes 25 minutes each or 3 diamonds each to produce. The cotton grows on Field Plots and you can grow as many as you want at the same time. On the plot it takes 2 hours and 30 minutes or 6 diamonds to grow and each plot produces 2 plants (the one you used to plant it and the one produced). B. One Pumpkin which grows on Field Plots and as many as you want. On the plot it takes 3 hours or 6 diamonds to grow. C. Duck Feathers are a little more involved… To get Duck Feathers you need a Duck, to get a Duck you need a Trap, to get a Trap you need to make one in the Net Maker. (And the Story Begins). Making Duck Trap(s) in the Net Maker are FREE, but it takes 51 minutes or 4 diamonds in a Mastered Net Maker. Then, after the Trap is made you place it on the Lake and wait for Approximately 2 hours or use 5 diamonds for each Trap placed before you can capture the Duck(s). The good thing is you can place as many Traps on the water as you want (Up to 12) but the Salon will ONLY take 6 Ducks at a time. So, if you figure it carefully produce lots of Traps and place only 6 at a time on the Lake. After 2 hours you can collect the Ducks and put them into the Salon. In the Salon, you can put up to 6 Ducks in and then wait approximately 3 hours for all or use 6 diamonds for each Duck in the Salon to collect the Feathers. Just remember 1 Duck equals 1 Feather. Now to summarize it up in Time: Lots and Lots of Time….or Diamonds…. It’s way too many for me to figure it out… I don’t have that many toes and fingers…. Imagine ALL that to Sell One Blanket for $1098, can you comprehend making 50 of these, DANG!! OR Hire Tom for 10 days for 100 diamonds, probably takes less time and diamonds…. LOL!!! Category:Blog posts